ItaNaru love
by redfoxgirl
Summary: i'm not good with summarys but please read  now rated M for chapter 7
1. the truth

So we find our favorite blonde running through the forest heading home from a mission when he stopped in a clearing near a river because it was getting dark he decided to make camp, he had sent a clone to gather firewood while he unsealed his tent. When he was done the clone had come back with tons of firewood, he made a fire when he felt a familiar chakra but then it disappeared and all he thought was that his mind was playing tricks on him. Later that night as he was sleeping he felt something touching his cheek he woke up and grabbed whatever was touching his cheek he noticed that it was a hand so he turned around and saw someone he was not expecting

"I…Itachi-kun what are you doing here" I asked

"What can't I come see my favorite person, now come here" said Itachi

So I went over to him he flicked me in the head

"OW, what was that for" I asked rubbing my head

He shrugged but I didn't care anymore about my head and went over and hugged him I could feel him tense

"I've missed you" I said starting to cry remembering the night he left

"Please don't cry" said Itachi as he rubbed my back

"I…I want y…you to co…come back to the VI…village" said Naruto

While he cried

"Naruto if you can convince Tsunade that I'm innocent then I'll come back" said Itachi

"Re…really?" I asked

"Yes. Here even take this" said Itachi giving me a diamond ring in the shape of the heart and he put it on my ring finger I gasped

"Itachi you're not asking me what I think you're asking" I asked he just nodded

"Where will I find you?" I asked

"You know exactly where to find me" he said as he kissed me on the head and laid me back down he was about to get up when I grabbed his hand he looked at me

"Please don't leave I know you won't be here in the morning but please stay with me a little longer" I said he looked at me and nodded with a small smile and sat back down; I closed my eyes and a few minutes after I fell back asleep.

(Next day) In the morning I woke up and as I expected Itachi was gone. Soon I got up and made breakfast while a clone took down the tent after I ate I packed up all my supplies and headed towards home where he would finally tell everyone his secret and to say he was nervous was an understatement he was scared as hell of what everyone would think especially Sasuke but he would worry about it later for now Itachi was his main priority. Four hours later he saw the gates of Konoha, as he went through the gates he was greeted by the guards and headed for the tower. As I was about to enter the tower someone called out to me

"Naruto finally you returned"

"Sasuke I thought you were on leave" I asked

"Yea but I'm better now and I'm here to talk to Tsunade about putting me back on the active list" said Sasuke

and then we headed in we talked Shizune and she told us to go right in, we went up the stairs and then went to the large oak door and knocked on it we heard a muffled enter so we went in Tsunade didn't even look up when she spoke

"You a day late gaki. Did something happen" she asked

"No" I said

"Then why are you a day late" she asked

"I ran into someone on the way here" I said kind of lying

"Who was it" she asked finally looking up at me

Now I was feeling scared again I can't possibly say who with Sasuke in the room

"Naruto who was it" Tsunade asked firmly

"Uchiha Itachi" I said I could hear Sasuke take a deep breath Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me

"What did he want" she asked

"To talk" I said

"About what"

"I need to ask something of you."

The abrupt change of subject startled Tsunade. Sasuke stayed rooted to the spot on the floor, fists clenching and unclenching in barely restrained anger.

"It has to do with Itachi." Naruto responded to the silent questions.

Curious and worried, Tsunade nodded her head, letting him continue.

Knowing that this moment was important and becoming defensive, Naruto straightened his spine, clasped his hands behind his back, and stubbornly tilted his chin as he gazed humbly at Tsunade.

"I am aware that this question will cause discomfort but for many people's sake, I must ask it."

Assuming the role of Godaime Hokage, Tsunade sat up straight, understanding the seriousness of the moment. "Go on."

"I formally request that Uchiha Itachi be removed from the status of missing-nin and be reintegrated into the ranks of Konoha."

No one spoke and Naruto stood under the penetrating gazes, cerulean eyes never wavering.

"Why?"

Naruto sighed, realizing that in order for them to understand he would have to bear his soul to them, regardless of the consequences or the possible hatred and disgust.

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Itachi ran away from Akatsuki two months after discovering their plans to destroy Konoha to get to me. Akatsuki believes he is on a reconnaissance mission for them and he was told to report in a week from now. He has highly classified information on the details of their campaign and is willing to give them to us in exchange of a safe refuge."

Tsunade shook her head. "You misunderstand Naruto. Why should we trust him? Why should we risk thousands of lives to let him come back?"

"He is willing to fight and protect his home. He doesn't want to see it destroyed by Akatsuki."

"Home?" Silent up 'till now, Sasuke suddenly spoke up, eyes flashing to red in anger. Anger towards his brother that betrayed him and hatred to Naruto – the one person he considered a friend – for supporting and standing up for Itachi in the presence of the Hokage. In fury, Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Home?" he spat out, discovering that he wanted to rip away Naruto's control and was pleased to find Naruto's calm gaze faltering. "This place stopped being home to him when he killed my family."

Naruto closed his eyes, "You're wrong."

"Wrong?" Sasuke spat out, he pushed Naruto was, scowling as he saw his friend stumble back a few feet. "I believe it is you that is wrong, traitor." He stomped away, never looking back.

Naruto remained standing, but he closed his eyes against the pain. Every footstep that Sasuke took away from him was like a dagger to his heart. He found that the loneliest sound in the world was that of the large oaken door slamming shut.

Tsunade saw Naruto struggle with the pain, painfully pushing it away. When the blond teen opened his eyes once more they were blank, guarded heavily against the world.

Tsunade got up and went around her desk to Naruto, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto couldn't help flinching at the gesture. He closed his eye then opened them, staring steadily at Tsunade.

"What did you mean, Naruto?" Tsunade asked softly, resting both hands on Naruto's shoulders and gazing into his eyes.

Naruto stepped back, forcing Tsunade to release him. He then closed his eyes and delved into his painful memories. When he spoke, his voice was cold and guarded, "Behind the desk there is a hidden door that leads to a large library. I need you to go in there."

Tsunade was startled; she had believed that only the Hokages and the architect knew of that room. Still, she did as he asked, knowing that he would never have purposely put himself through the massive mental and emotional pain that this must have been causing him. She walked to her desk and placed her hand against a picture of the first Hokage of Konoha, her grandfather. She inserted her chakra forcefully into it and a door silently slid open revealing a large room. The room was filled with bookcase from floor to ceiling and a large, red chair sat in the middle.

"It hasn't changed," Naruto whispered, swallowing the lump that clung stubbornly in his throat.

Tsunade spared a glance at Naruto before stepping into the room; Naruto followed behind her and the door slid back into place. The room was lit with many soft-glowing lights and they were able to see clearly despite that lack of windows.

Naruto sighed, "The third bookcase on the left, top right-hand corner, there is a book called 'No Home is Without Secrets', push it."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed and walked to the bookcase himself. Finding the book he pressed it gently. Nothing happened.

"Naruto. How did you know that this room was here and that book was there?"

Naruto tilted his head, gazing sad eyes at Tsunade, "I've been here before, with Sarutobi-sama."

The sound of gears shifting filled the room and the chair swiveled, first in one direction, then the other, as if turning a safe combination. Finally, it shifted, moving to the left. It then raised and beneath it, a large pillar pushed up.

Naruto walked over to it and knocked once, twice, then twice again. A small panel opened in the pillar and revealed a large quantity of gold, scrolls, and other valuable items, including the deed to Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto reached in and pulled out a scroll. Turning it over in his hands before handing it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the scroll and sat in the chair as the pillar lowered and the chair moved back into its original position. Her eyes widened as she read over the scroll silently. The words on the paper, signed and sealed by the Sandaime Hokage, informed her of Itachi's innocence, of Orochimaru being the true murderer of the Uchiha clan, and of a small girl burdened by fate.

According to the scroll, Itachi had been on duty the evening of the Uchiha massacre and had heard a small cry for help. Investigating it he had discovered a young, 7-year-old Namikaze Naruko being sexually assaulted by four drunken jounins. He had saved her and had notified the Hokage. Then, sensing a large amount of chakra left Naruko in the Sandaime's care whilst he investigated. The young captain had discovered the Uchiha district in ruins, corpses and blood scattered everywhere. Itachi had ran to his house to discover his father fiercely protecting his dying mother's still form from Orochimaru only to be struck down. Heartbroken, Itachi had charged the perpetrator and discovered that the snake Sennin had only wanted his own Mange Sharingan that the teen had acquired upon killing his best friend for treason against the Hokage.

Orochimaru had escaped and Itachi was left to face his brother alone in their bloodied and soiled home. In desperation, the ANBU Captain had told his brother that it was he, not Orochimaru, which had murdered their family. Running, scared and distraught, he then informed the Sandaime what had occurred. The Sandaime wrote a report and handed Itachi a mission to both protect him and benefit the village: infiltrate Akatsuki. The young Namikaze girl, frightened and wary, had witnessed the exchange and she too, had been forced to change her appearance and personality to protect her. Together the three individuals had sealed the scroll that explained all of it, and were ordered to never speak of it unless under dire circumstances.

Tsunade read through the scroll once more, making sure she hadn't missed anything vital. Then, she had checked for authenticity. Satisfied she had rolled it back up and silently stared at the young man in front of her, noticing his guarded expression and tense stance. She thought that it must be dire circumstances indeed if Naruto revealed this to her. Still, the Godaime Hokage had her suspicions.

"Naruto," the soft command had the young jounin raising his head and looking at the blonde-haired woman sitting in the chair, one arm across her lap and the other propped atop the armrest, rubbing her chin absently.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto replied.

"How did you know of this?"

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them after a brief moment. "Because I am Namikaze Naruko," he stated softly and sincerely. His vivid blue eyes gazed sorrowfully at the Hokage. "I was the girl Itachi rescued that night."


	2. everythings out

"Girl?" Tsunade stated dryly. "I'm enough of a medic-nin to know that you're one hundred percent male."

Naruto shook his head before shrugging.

"Itachi and Sarutobi-sama designed a sort of, fortified henge. They didn't want any of the Hyuuga's or even Sasuke to see through it. A young, defenseless girl is vulnerable to more things than a young boy is."

Tsunade was silent, thinking, "I can understand that much. But I still don't understand the henge part. Surely there would be some chakra evident."

Naruto lowered his head, feeling drained though he hadn't been doing much. "Kyuubi's seal doesn't have chakra around it." Naruto sighed, raising his head and, rubbed the back of his neck, composing himself as he met Tsunade's gaze. "It's more of a seal than a jutsu. They changed my appearance and then sealed it. The seal feeds on Kyuubi and my chakra."

Tsunade nodded. "Explains the poor chakra control."

Naruto smiled softly, turning his head to the side. "Yeah."

"Naruto," Tsunade began. "Some things are still not clear and I want them straightened out."

Naruto bowed his head, "Of course," he paused before adding. "Hokage-sama." He felt that the honorific would go better with his friend than his usual nickname.

Tsunade frowned. She didn't like this tamer version of the brat. He suddenly seemed decades older than his sixteen years of life. But, she thought. It proves the seriousness of the situation. She knew Naruto would never use her title when speaking to her. But, the Naruto in front of her, she was beginning to realize, wasn't the Naruto she knew and loved.

"Who are you?" she began. A simple enough question.

"Namikaze Naruko." The blond jounin replied. A simple enough answer.

"Who is – or was – Uzumaki Naruto?"

"An alias. A façade I used to protect myself. Itachi performed the jutsu and Sandaime-sama sealed it."

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned seven."

That much was true at least. Tsunade reexamined the scroll.

"What happened that night?"

"I-" he couldn't say it. Even after nearly ten years, he couldn't say it. He swallowed, lowering his head and screwing his eyelids shut against the onslaught of memories. He tried again. "I was…" His body began shaking before he mentally scolded himself. He was a baby. A wimp. Yet, "I-", he still couldn't say it. As though uttering the words would make it real. He relaxed his features but refused to meet Tsunade's stare. "I'm sorry." He didn't know whom he was apologizing for. Tsunade? Or Itachi?

"I need to know." Tsunade said firmly, pushing aside her feelings for the boy. Now, if ever, was the time she needed to assert her authority as Godaime Hokage.

"I was raped," was the harsh whisper. "I was raped," his voice caught in his throat and he cursed himself for the weakness. "And abused – by four…four men. Four ninjas and I couldn't do anything." He refused to let the tears that were burning his eyes, fall. He never spoke of it before, never even admitted it to himself, of what had happened that night and once he uttered the first sound, he couldn't stop the words from spilling from his mouth. And suddenly, he was trapped. Trapped in his memories. A prisoner to his own thoughts.

"They knocked on my door." He began, voice hoarse and eyes blank as he stared at Tsunade though, not seeing her. "I thought it was Sarutobi-oji-san. He's always coming over, offering me ramen, talking to me. I ran to open it. I was ecstatic. He usually brings gifts with him," he laughed quietly but to Tsunade, it sounded like he was holding back tears. "It wasn't him. They rushed in, grabbing me and flinging me against the wall." He wrapped his arms around torso. The only comfort he allowed himself to have.

"I don't remember what happened next; just the pain. I don't even remember their faces." The trembling subsided and he loosened his grip. "Itachi and Sandaime-sama were there when I woke up. Itachi was holding me, comforting me. Someone must have said something for he handed me over to oji-san." His hands fell to his sides and he seemed to return to the present for he appeared disoriented for a moment. Although he seemed to have more control over his emotion, he refused to look at Tsunade. "When I woke up again I was in Sarutobi-sama's office. Itachi came back not long after. He was covered in blood and…crying. I had never seen him cry before," Naruto whispered it. He had never spoken to anyone of his past, preferring to live for the moment. He felt restless and he wrung his hands together absently. "He said that they were dead. That everyone from his clan was dead. He said that Orochimaru killed them but he told his brother that he did! He didn't want his Sasuke to go after the snake. He said that he'd rather have Sasuke kill him than become a marionette to Orochimaru.

"Sarutobi-sama took notes, told Itachi to write a report, and told him that he'd take care of everything." Naruto finally raised his head, though his eyes were diverted. "And, here we are. I witnessed the mission assigning, got my new identity, and Itachi took off. Sarutobi sealed the scroll and…I never want to do that all over again." Naruto sighed, feeling incredibly weary. Whether it was the past he was speaking of, or the present, was anyone's guess.

Tsunade was silent for a while. Naruto stopped fiddling his fingers and clasped them behind his back once more though his stance was tired.

Tsunade stood up and walked past Naruto to the entrance. "I assume that you know how to close this room?"

Naruto nodded. "It will close once all the original party members are out of the room."

Tsunade nodded and, as both Naruto and Tsunade left, the door closed, sealing the room and hiding it from view. Tsunade sat in her normal plush chair in front of her desk, motioning Naruto to take a seat as well.

Naruto sank gratefully in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. He was glad for the chance to get off his feet. He was emotionally drained and tired beyond belief.

"I believe you," Tsunade began, watching the jounin in front of her. "I believe you intentions, and I believe your loyalty; both to me and to Itachi."

A small smile grace his face – one that Tsunade found herself missing terribly – and his raised his sad, tired eyes to Tsunade mouthing two words: Thank you. Naruto was thankful that Tsunade believed him. He had been worried. Worried about laying his soul bare and then being rejected.

"That aside, let's get to specifics," Tsunade smiled gently, hearing the soft groan from the boy in front of her as Naruto struggled to sit up. "How come none of the villagers noticed Naruko's disappearance and your abrupt appearance?"

Naruto smiled again. "Finally, an easy question! The villagers and shinobis only knew that the Kyuubi was sealed in an Uzumaki infant. No one ever knew my first name or my gender until I entered the Academy. And, although the name on my birth certificate says 'Namikaze Naruko', I was always referred to as 'Uzumaki Naruko' in the beginning and 'Uzumaki Naruto', now. That was the Sandaime's decision; changing my surname. He didn't want my father's enemies to become my own on top of the villager's…discomfort."

Tsunade abruptly snorted at his way of describing her townsfolk's anger to him. Then, something clicked. "Wait, father?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he slapped his head. "Shit…" he sighed. "Forget I said that and get onto the next question."

Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow. "Okay, who's your father?"

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Not likely."

A sigh. "Namikaze Minato." Naruto stated simply.

"But isn't that-"

"Yes, my father's the Yondaime Hokage." His smile was filled with such pride that Tsunade found herself smiling as well.

"I guess that's one mystery solved." Now that it was told, it seemed the simplest answer to all of their questions. Why Kyuubi was sealed. Why Naruto was chosen. It explained more than it didn't. "But what about Itachi?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't understand."

"You said he was one a mission, correct?" At Naruto's nod, she continued. "He must report in on some occasion. Why have I never seen information from him?"

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head, finding comfort in his forced happiness. It wasn't a mask; it just helped him to cope with everything. "He gave the reports to Sarutobi-sama before he died. Then he started giving them to me. I either passed them on personally, or subtly gave it to someone else to report. Usually managed to sucked Ero-sennin into doing it."

Tsunade smirked, eyes softening. "Was he in on it? You're gender change and Itachi, that is."

Naruto shook his head. "No. He never knew."

"And what about you?" Tsunade clasped her hands together and leaned on the desk. "Are you ever going to release you disguise?"

Naruto looked down at his own hands folded in his lap. "I have no choice. I promised Oji-san that I would drop it when Itachi wanted to come home and I told the next Hokage. But," he raised his gaze to Tsunade's amber eyes. He didn't bother to hide his emotions. "I won't lie to you. I'm scared."

He didn't say what he was scared of. He didn't have to. Tsunade knew. She knew probably the most, what he was afraid of. Rejection, disgust, anger. He didn't want his friends to hate and abandon him. She realized, for the first time, the full extent of Naruto's sacrifice and of what he gave up for the people he loved. "They won't hate you, Naruto." Tsunade stepped around her desk, laying a hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"I know that. You know that. I just can't grasp the concept."

She hugged him then. She knew that he needed it, just as he knew that he'd never ask for it. And her heart went to the boy that clung to her, basking in the affection that was normally denied to him.

Slowly, they pulled away. "You okay?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'll be fine, now, to release this jutsu. I've done it a few times, usually once or twice a year, to keep me in tune with my original body." He put his hands together in a complex seal. His chakra fluctuated briefly and subsided.

No flash. No poof.

The only sign that Naruto changed was the apparent shrinking of his body mass; his broad shoulders narrowed, his waist slimmed and curved, and his chest and hair grew. Her jounin uniform, simply, sagged on the slimmer version of Naruto. And when she spoke, he voice was a tone higher. "Done," she said simply. And Tsunade got a good look at Namikaze Naruko.

Naruko's golden hair fell in gentle waves to her shoulders, curving around a small, heart-shaped face. Brilliant blue eyes shimmered above high cheekbones and her nose was slim and small and it went well with her full lips and her stubborn yet delicate chin.

Her arms, hidden beneath the baggy sleeves, were toned and slim, hardened from rough training. Her hands were artistic; long fingers and a wide palm. Her hips were well rounded and went well with her gently swelling cleavage. Her legs were long yet she appeared graceful when she rose to stand up; a soft blush sparkled on her cheeks.

"Can you stop staring?" Naruko asked, rubbing her arm. "It's embarrassing."

Tsunade snapped out of her gaze. "Am I to assume that you have other clothes that would fit?"

The blush reddened. "Yeah…I got some that might fit."

Tsunade laughed at the boy-turned-girl's distress.

-x-

They took a quick trip to Naruko's apartment where the girl found a small, orange shirt – that fit snuggly around her breasts but fell loosely around her torso to her hips – and black pants that hung from her slim hips. Then Tsunade summoned Neji and Shikamaru, two of her youngest ANBU members, to her office.

Surprisingly, the two teens arrived simultaneously and were shocked to see the attractive yet nervous blonde by their Hokage's side. Discipline taught them their questions to themselves. However, Neji's byakugan sensed the familiarity of the girl's chakra.

Tsunade coughed slightly to gain their attention. "Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, I have a mission for you. For the time being, it is classified." Tsunade stated factually. "It's a simple B-Class mission and I'm not expecting too much trouble."

"Not to be rude, Hokage-sama," Neji stepped forward quietly. "But why assign ANBU this mission?"

"It has come to my attention, through very reliable sources, that Uchiha Itachi is, and has always been, innocent of the Uchiha massacre." She paused, letting that piece of info sink in.

Needless to say, they were shocked. Neji and Shikamaru were both aware of the circumstances surrounding Sasuke's lust for vengeance. They, however, were not expecting this.

"That's the reason for the ANBU assignments," Shikamaru said slowly, his mind whirling with possibilities. "For the secrecy and the supposed seriousness of the task."

"That's right," Tsunade agreed. "I trust you two to keep tight lips about this until I say otherwise."

Both men nodded.

"Good, now onto reason number two. Uzumaki Naruto was my source. He, through various reasons, has been in contact with Itachi for nine years. He will be accompanying you on this mission, as he is the person that Itachi is waiting for. In three days' time, you are to meet up with Itachi in the Tea Country and escort him back to the village and to my office with the least amount of people knowing."

Again, both men nodded but this time, Shikamaru spoke up.

"If Naruto is to accompany us, why isn't he here?"

"She is," Tsunade said simply.

Naruko stepped forward, raising her eyes to meet the Neji and Shikamaru's gaze. No words were needed as both Neji and Shikamaru realized that this was Naruto and that there are no jutsus involved with Naruto's noticeable change of gender.

"Hello," Naruko said simply


	3. Trust

Naruko didn't know how to react or how her friends would react. It was never something that she thought of. If it weren't for Itachi she would never have changed back. Too many awful memories accompanied this form. She didn't know what she would do if her friends, her precious people, turned their backs on her. She didn't want to think of it right now…

Saying that Shikamaru and Neji were shocked would be an understatement. It took a few minutes for the information to digest. Shikamaru snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How troublesome," he muttered as he shrugged. "Figured you'd pull something like this."

Naruko offered a small smile. She knew that that was Shikamaru's own way of saying, it's okay; you're all right. Now if only Neji would speak…

A thousand of thoughts floated through Neji's mind and a thousand of whys and what ifs as well. One thing was certain though: this female in front of him was the real Naruto. He gazed slowly down the length of Naruto's slimmer frame and watched in amusement as his friend stiffened and his face turned tomato-red. He raised an elegant eyebrow and looked this female in the eye. "I'm to assume that you no longer go by the name Naruto?"

Naruko 's eyes widened and she let out a breath of relief, her stance relaxing subtly. She smiled then, a trace of her old grin returning to her face. " Naruko. Namikaze Naruko." She didn't want any more secrets.

Shikamaru scoffed. "Namikaze, huh? Any more surprises?"

Naruko laughed, "One or two. Can't let all my cats out of the bag at once now."

"We all have our reasons for our secrets," Neji murmured, his eerie eyes trained on Naruko. "I'm sure you have yours too."

The response warmed Naruko 's heart. To Naruko, that was equivalent to Neji saying: You're still you. For Naruko, that was more than enough.

"Shall we go then?"

-X-

The trio left without a fuss, exiting the village later that evening. Naruko was scheduled to meet Itachi within a day's time; it didn't leave much time for discussions. All of them carried a simple green pack on their back. While Neji and Shikamaru wore casual clothes, pants and either a t-shirt or light sweatshirt, Naruko was stuck with a shirt that wasn't accommodating to her gender, and baggy pants that had to be rolled up multiple times around her waist and tied with a draw string to avoid the offending material from falling. With the tight schedule, she didn't have a chance to go shopping for a decent outfit.

Grumbling and constantly fidgeting with her clothes, Naruko was leading the group at a brisk pace as they entered into their third day of travel. Through their efforts, they were trying to appear as a mere traveler in a rush as they entered the Tea Country.

"Where are we supposed to meet up with him?" Shikamaru drawled. They didn't say much as the journeyed, preferring to remain silent as they sped through the forests; only speaking when there was something worth saying. Both men were surprised about of gracefulness that Naruko showed, knowing that his male counter-part had been more awkward in his movements, preferring speed to grace.

Naruko tugged at the hem of her shirt, trying to drag it lower to cover the thin line of skin that was showing between her shirt and pants. "Triple B. The Bed and Beer Bar," she muttered, sighing as she gave up trying to keep her shirt in place. "Stupid shirt - it's some shitty place just outside the capital; sells this gods-awful tea and piss-flavoured beer."

Neji hid a smirk as he stood beside the blonde female. "Quite vulgar language for a lady," he murmured into her ear, amusement clear from his tone.

"Shove it, pretty-boy," she muttered in return, shouldering her pack higher onto her shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant. An amused chuckle rewarded her efforts.

-X-

A few hours had passed before the trio arrived at the designated meeting point: a rundown pub on the outskirts of the city. The place was old and ragged, its windows broken and its roof nearly caving in over the three-story building. It looked uninhabitable and, if it weren't for the yellow lights streaming from the open doors and the sounds and smells of lively, drunken men inside, Neji and Shikamaru might have bypassed it completely. As it was, Naruko walked straight towards it, entering the building without pause.

The inside was almost a complete turn-around from the outside; bold blue sprinkled the pale red walls and obsidian black tables and booths littered the floor. A staircase was absently located in a far corner adjacent to the public restrooms. Yet, it was the black counter expanding the length of the room that Naruko made a beeline to.

Naruko climbed up onto one of the wobbly bar stools lining the counter and signaled the bartender, a tall man with greasy salt and pepper hair and a bold, black moustache. As he walked, his determined strides masked his awkward limp. He smiled brightly at Naruko as soon as he saw her.

"'Ho there Hime Princess! Thought I'd be seein' ya 'round soon." His voice was like a foghorn: loud abrupt and attention grabbing. He greeted Naruko to a warm smile as he placed a mug full of amber liquid in front of her. "'Tis here's been quiet without ya."

Naruko paid no heed as Neji and Shikamaru took a stool on either side of her and sat down; he attention was focused completely on the barman. "Sato you liar!" A grin quickly took over her face. "It's never quiet in here."

"'Kay, maybe not quiet. 'Tis place's loud and noisy and uneventful and-get your feet off me counter ya fools!" The guy Sato had been addressing promptly lost his balance and toppled to the floor at the bartender's bellow. "Feh! Fool…" He shook his head and nodded to the mug as Naruko grasped the handle. "Cup's on the house." He leaned on the counter, eyes crinkling as he watched hers, his hands drying a wet cup with a rag.

Hummed in acknowledgement, raising the mug to her lips and taking a long sip. A look of horror and disgust filtered across her face. "Ugh! This taste's awful! What d'ya do-piss in it? Or did a rat crawl inside and croaked?"

Sato tossed his head back, roaring with laughter. He leaned over, patting Naruya's shoulder heartily. "Goodness! Rat you say? Ho – that's a good one. Have to remember it. My girl, I haven't laughed like that in ages," he paused as a chuckle escaped his lips. Naruko cocked an eyebrow at him. "That, m'dear," he motioned to the cup. "Was our finest liquor that ye just insult'd. Hoo' boy!"

Naruko scowled at him, glaring into her cup. "If this is your best, I'd hate to see your worst." She muttered dryly.

"Hon. That is the nation's famous cocktail. Three kinds of rum in that there mug. A hint of whiskey to top it off, too. Adults get drunk just drinking one of that thing!"

Naruko let out an undignified snort and, grabbing the mug once more, downed the alcohol in one fair swoop. A chant erupted from the bar, urging her on. She slammed the empty cup on the mug, causing a burst of cheers to erupt around her. She smirked at Sato. "Big Boy? I'm still underage since the last time I was here. I'm still a kid. I'm not drunk. And I still think your beer sucks."

Sato clutched his large belly, letting out a whopping laugh. "Yes. Been too quiet without your wit 'round here. Put me in my place you did. Cup's on the house." He turned his back still chuckling as he started to clean up the back counter.

Shikamaru and Neji watched the scene with detachment, both impatient to finish the unorthodox mission. They had become accustomed to the more delicate, gruesome missions and weren't used to the odd bantering between the pair. Shikamaru sighed, standing up, assuming that they'd be continuing with the mission. Neji followed suit, though he faced Naruko, watching her.

Naruko, at the moment, couldn't care what the other two thought. Her eyes remained locked on Sato's back, a serious glint flickering over them. Sato grabbed another clean mug and began filling a client's order. She remained seated.

"Hey? Sato," she called, voice low and solemn. "Got a rat problem?" She jerked her thumb to the ceiling.

Sato took a moment to respond as he filled a spare cup with liquor from a tap. "Got a professional checkin' it out day after next." He flicked the knob off and expertly slid the mug along the bar to its respective client.

Neji rocked on the balls of his heels, eyes locked on the back of Naruko's head. Shikamaru stopped once he noticed that no one was following him and looked back.

Naruko shrugged. "I'm not busy. My friends and I can check it out for you. Cheaper price then those 'experts' can give you. We've got some time."

Neji watched Naruko. He wasn't dumb and normally wasn't impatient. Naruko, though, was pushing all the buttons the Naruto could with him. He frowned; they didn't have time for meaningless games. Shikamaru however, ignored the obvious and focused on the hidden meanings behind the words.

Sato leaned onto the counter in front of Naruko. "Yeah…okay. Sure. You do that. Greatly 'preciate it. They're scurrying 'round on the second floor. Counted twelve of the little hellions m'self. Nasty buggers, them rats. Don't envy ya." He laid his hand briefly on her before turning away, never seeing her still at the contact. Unfortunately, ANBU were more observant. They kept their thoughts to themselves.

Naruko smiled, pretending nothing was amiss. "We'll see what we can cook up."

"Don't scorch the place. Terrible time replacing the furniture."

Naruko let out a cheerful laugh. "Memory of an elephant, dear Sato." She grinned as she stood. "We'll try though. Back in a flash." She jerked her head to the stairs, signaling to Neji and Shikamaru. She reached the stairs, her pace casual and light. They caught up with her when she reached the first step. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused, when Neji laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked, eyes narrowing.

"What was what about?"

Shikamaru stepped forward with a sigh. "Sounded like a code to me. What was it for?"

Naruko jerked her shoulder from Neji's grasp. "You never questioned my actions before." She crossed her arms, taking two steps up backwards. She would have told them if they'd asked. She didn't because they interrogated.

"This is different."

"Why? 'Because I don't have a dick?" She took another step up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. "We still have to find our weasel-" Their name for Itachi. "-We don't have time for this."

"He can wait," she turned around, he back to them. "We got to fix this rat problem first. I owe it to Sato."

"Why?"

She didn't turn back, just tilted her head in their direction. Her eyes were as cold as ice. "You think you know everything? Figure it out then." She walked up the stairs. She didn't turn back. "I may have a rack and no rod but I'm still Naruto." She left them behind, speechless.

It was then they realized what they were doing. They trusted Naruto with their life without a doubt. They treated Naruko as though she was inferior. Had so much really changed? They didn't know. All they knew was that they, in a sense, betrayed Naruko by not trusting her.

-X-

Shikamaru and Neji caught up to Naruko on the second floor. She was standing in front of room 212. Second floor, twelve rats. A code. The realization only served to make them feel lower than trash.

Naruko refused to even glance at them. She knocked smartly against the door. There was a sound of something heavy colliding with the wooden door. She smiled.

"Up, up, and away! Heave ho! Get up you pile of lazy bones! You missed the red sunset! Up, up! We might yet catch the morning sunrise if you hurry!" Naruko grinned as another object collided with the door. They were falling into a familiar pattern. "Come on! I got dominoes and a shogi board! Uppity up, up!"

The two thumps this time had Naruko shaking her head in amusement. "I'm coming in!" She placed her hand on the knob and turned it, walking right into the open room. Neji and Shikamaru, not knowing what else to do or how to apologize to their friend, followed her inside closing the door behind them.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight streaming through an open window on the far side of the room. The place was a simple two-room concept with the bedroom separated from the rest of the room across from the doorway. A simple couch and TV filled the empty space with a table and a partially full coffee machine in the corner. A figure appeared in the bedroom doorway, his features hidden in the shadows cast around the room.

"So you actually did it," the figure commented, his voice a low baritone. Naruko stepped closer to him.

"I promised I would." Naruko whispered, stopping inches away from him. They both knew that she kept her promises. She raised her chin higher, looking directly into his eyes.

He stepped forward, using a finger to lift her chin and brushed his lips against her brow. He smiled when he felt all of her unconscious tension ease away. He raised his eyes, staring coldly at the two ANBU. He figured most of Naruko's anxiety came from these two. He stepped around his Naruko and placed himself partially in front of her, protectively in front of her. "Hyuuga. Nara." He greeted.

Dressed in simple black jeans and a black fishnet shirt under a black t-shirt stood Uchiha Itachi. His hair was loosely tied in a leather strap and his face was more angular but it was still the same man. He didn't look happy.

Naruko turned around slowly and stood next to him. "Behave now. Tsunade was really willing to let me leave by myself and she chose them."

He made a low sound in his throat but let the subject drop. He didn't want to argue with Naruko, not when she was having trouble adjusting to her old – new? – form.

"So am I cleared?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hn."

"It makes sense. I mean, I've been lying to her and you've been lying to her so its not like she's going to trust us anytime soon."

Itachi wondered if she realized how her eyes darkened with pain despite her light voice. He watched her as she went over and plucked the pot of coffee from the machine. She flipped over a cup and poured some in.

She smirked as she raised the cup to her lips taking a sip. She turned to the two ANBU standing silently by the door. "You two are awfully silent. Weasel got your tongue?"

All three men glared at her. She apparently didn't care.

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome. Look, Naruko? We want to–"

"Save it," she interrupted, draining her glass. "I don't want to hear it." She replaced the cup and turned away. "I don't care really." She walked to the door. "You're bags packed?" she asked Itachi.

Itachi shrugged. "I travel light."

Shikamaru tried to, once again, apologize to Naruko only to be blown off once again and ignored when she left.

Itachi walked to the door, shouldering past Neji and Shikamaru with little more than a small black bag on his back. "You hurt her again and I'll have you head on a platter." With three brisk strides he was out the door, following Naruko to the stairwell and leaving the two behind gaping in the doorway.


	4. the council and forgiveness

(Itachi's pov)

So as we made our way to Konoha I Noticed Naruko wasn't wearing her ring an I could only guess why she didn't want to be interrogated by her friends, I also notice that it was getting dark I nodded to her and we jumped down

"we're going to stop here for the night" said Naruko

everyone nodded and made camp for the night we ate in silence and everyone went to bed but Naruko cause she had first watch.

(Naruko's pov)

So I had first watch everyone was asleep at least that's what I thought but soon after I heard footsteps coming towards me I jumped down from the tree I was in and when I looked up I saw Itachi looking at me I smiled at him but then frowned when I didn't see a smile on his face

"where is your ring" he asked

"it's in my pocket" I said as I pulled it out to show him

"I want you to wear it" he said "but Itachi-kun what about my friends especially Sasuke he's already mad at me for when I told Tsunade to take you off of the missing-nin list he called me a traitor" I said sadly he hugged me

"it only matters what you think and care about" he said as he took the ring and put it back on my finger I smiled at him he smiled back and told me it was time to wake up Neji and he went back to bed as did I after I woke up Neji

(Next day)

I was first to wake up when I opened my eyes to see I was being hugged by Itachi I wanted to stay like this but I knew I had to get up so I gently grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled out from under him, I started to cook breakfast when I heard a yawn and knew Shikamaru was awake

"hey Shika" I said

"hi" he said as he yawned

"wake up Neji Breakfast is almost done" I said as I went to wake up Itachi

"Itachi time to wake up" I said sweetly I got a grunt in return

"Itachi Uchiha you wake up right now or I burn you alive" I said firmly

"you wouldn't dare" he said not even opening his eyes

'ok maybe I won't do that but I have something else I can use' I thought

"ok maybe I won't but I will break that ring" I said and it worked he finally got up and looked at me I smiled at him as I got up and went over to the fire and put some food on a plate and gave it to him, he nodded his thanks and again we ate in silence until I gave the order to clean up camp and headed out.

We were almost to Konoha when I told Itachi to henge into someone and he nodded then we went through the gates only we had to stop and explain to the guards that the guy with us was part of our mission and that our mission wasn't over until we got him to Tsunade they nodded and let us through and we headed to the tower, when we got there Shizune looked at me funny obviously not recognizing me but said that we had to wait a while until we were aloud in

"so how did it go" asked Tsunade

"it went well" but she and Itachi caught on to something in my voice that said

'almost everything went well' Tsunade nodded

"Neji, Shikamaru you are dismissed and you can't tell anyone about Itachi and while you at it round up all council members and tell them to meet me in an hour" said Tsunade they nodded and left

"ok what happened" she asked me

"I wish you would have sent me alone" I said

"why?" asked Tsunade

"because Neji and Shikamaru kept questioning everything I did just because I'm now a girl" I said getting angry Itachi came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders to help me calm down

Tsunade then told Itachi that he had to fill out a registration form and that I had to do the same

"Shizune" yelled Tsunade and Shizune came running in

"yes Tsunade-sama" she asked

"I need two registration forms pronto" said Tsunade Shizune nodded and left and a few seconds later came back with two registration forms me and Itachi hurried and filled them out and gave them to Tsunade and she looked at them to check if everything was in order and then she told us to follow her to the council chambers.

When we got there I saw that only the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuga were there and so was the elders we were still waiting for some of the council to come. Few minutes past when all the council was there and the Hyuga was the first to speak

"Hokage-sama why have you called us" asked Hiashi Hyūga

"I have called all of you to inform you that what we know of the Uchiha massacre is all wrong Uchiha Itachi is innocent and it was really Orochimaru who killed the Uchiha clan" said Tsunade

"how do you know that this is true" asked one of the elders

"a reliable source has given me a scroll that was written and sealed by the Third Hokage" said Tsunade taking said scroll out of her pocket and gave it to the elders

"Uchiha Itachi is indeed innocent, but I must asked who was it that gave you this scroll and what of the girl that is mentioned in the scroll and please don't tell me she's dead" asked the elders

"Uzumaki Naruto was the one who gave me the scroll and the girl is very much alive" said Tsunade

"and why is it that Uzumaki-san had the scroll" asked the elders

"because he was the girl that Itachi saved that night and to explain how that is possible I have brought her to join us" said Tsunade as she motioned for me to come forward

I looked back at Itachi who gave me a nod and gave me a little push everyone looked at me as I came forward so I explained everything about the seal that the Third and Itachi made, when I was done I went back to where I was standing while the council made a vote for if Itachi was to be allowed to be back into the village or not, after a few minutes the voting ended and everyone agreed to let Itachi back into the village

"now how will we find Uchiha-san" asked Inoichi

"no need to he is already here" said Tsunade

"well where is he" asked one of the elders

Tsunade pointed at the guy behind me as everyone looked at him, he released the henge to show Itachi everyone nodded and Tsunade dismissed everyone, and we headed back to Tsunade's office

"ok now on to where you'll be li-" I cut her of

"he'll live in the apartment next to mine" I said

"but Naruko we don't know who has any of the keys to the top floor" said Tsunade

"that's because I have them" I said Tsunade nodded

"is that ok with you Itachi" asked Tsunade Itachi nodded

"Itachi can you wait outside for me I need to ask Tsunade something" I said he nodded and went out the door

"ok Naruko what is it" asked Tsunade

"I'm going to need the scroll on what happened that night" I said

"why?" she asked

"I'm going to Sasuke's to tell him the truth he deserves to know" I said Tsunade nodded and handed me the scroll

"thank you Tsunade-obaa-chan" I said Tsunade smiled as I left.

As I was leaving I stopped to talk to Shizune

"Shizune do you really not recognize me" I asked her she shook her head

"should I" she asked

"It's me Naruto" I said

Shizune was shocked

"your Naruto" she asked

I nodded Shizune hugged me and let me go and we talked for a minute more and then I left to go get Itachi, as I came outside I didn't see Itachi anywhere but then someone came and hugged me from behind I let out a squeak I looked behind me to see that it was just Itachi in a henge

"come on I have to take you to your new home before I go to my friend Sakura's house" I said

"hn"

and we went to our apartment building and I gave Itachi two keys I could tell that he was confused about the second key

"the second key is to my apartment" I told him he nodded and he went into his apartment and I went to Sakura's house.

So I was at Sakura's and knocked on her door I could hear some movement from inside when I heard the door unlock and she opened it

"umm hello can I help you" asked Sakura

"Sakura I need to talk to you about something that is classified" I said she let me come in and said to sit down

"ok Sakura I really need you to help me but before I explain to you what I need you have to read this scroll and after you read it you can't tell anyone about anything you read ok" I said

she nodded so I handed her the scroll she read it, it took her a few minutes to read it but she was shocked

"who gave this to you" she asked

"Uzumaki Naruto gave it to Tsunade when he thought that it was time to tell his secret to his friends" I said

"wait what secret" she asked

"that the Naruto you know is nothing but a lie, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" I said

now she was really shocked

"you're really a girl" she asked I nodded "are you the girl that is in the scroll" asked Sakura I nodded again

Sakura gasped and she came over to me and hugged me

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that" said Sakura

"it's ok Sakura but I need help with Sasuke his brother is back in the village and I need you to come with me to Sasuke's to help me get in to talk to him" I said

"ok I'll help lets go" said Sakura and we left to Sasuke's house.

We got to Sasuke's house and we went up to his door and knocked we heard someone coming down the stairs we heard the door unlock the door opened

"Sakura what do you want and who's this" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke can we come in we need to speak to you" said Sakura

Sasuke nodded and let us in and he closed the door behind us he lead us to the living room and motioned us to sit down

"ok what do you two want" he asked he was thinking Sakura would speak but I did

"Sasuke what you read in this scroll is the truth and as you can see it has the Third Hokage's seal on it meaning he wrote everything that is in here ok" I said

he nodded and took the scroll it took him a few minutes to let the info sink in when he look at me and Sakura

"guess I have to tell Naruto I'm sorry" said a sad Sasuke remembering what he said to Naruto

"Wait sorry for what?" asked Sakura

"I called him a traitor because of something he said" said Sasuke

"she won't forgive you unless you accept Itachi coming back to Konoha" I said

"wait she Naruto is a he" said Sasuke

"think what you want we have to go now" I said and dragged Sakura out the door and out of the Uchiha district "Naruko. Did he really call you a traitor" asked Sakura

"Yes" I said she look sad "Oh and I'm engaged to Itachi" I said

Sakura gasped

"and I want Sasuke to forgive Itachi that's why I told him that I wouldn't forgive him until he forgives Itachi" I said

"I see what you mean" said Sakura

"well see you later Sakura" I said as we went our different ways.

(Later that day)

So I was cooking dinner when there was a knock at my door I went to open it when I did I hadn't expected to see Sasuke

"what do you want" I said

"I came to talk to Naruto" he said

"come in" I said and as he came in I closed the door

"ok what do you want Naruto for" I asked

"I thought about what was in the scroll and I wanted to tell him that I'm going to forgive Itachi" said Sasuke

"well you know Itachi is he in Konoha right now so you can make up with him so Naruto can see that you mean what you say" I said hopeful he would say yes to this idea

"h…he is here in Konoha right now" asked Sasuke I nodded

"well lets go then" said Sasuke

I got really happy at this and got up and motioned for him to follow me and we went to the apartment next door

"stay right here I just got to talk to this person real fast ok" I said

he nodded I grabbed the spare key to the apartment from my pocket and opened the door and closed it behind me I went in further but didn't see Itachi anywhere when someone grabbed me from behind I let out a eep

"you know I hate it when you do that" I told the person that grabbed me

"what is Sasuke doing here" asked Itachi

"earlier I told him that Naruto wouldn't forgive him unless he forgave you" I said

"so you told him the truth" he asked I nodded

"ok let him in and see what happens" said Itachi

so I went to the door and opened it and told Sasuke to come in and he did Sasuke noticed that this room looked like Itachi's bedroom back home and he couldn't help but wonder why until he spotted someone in a dark corner

"are you trying to scare him to death" I said to the person

"no…..maybe" the person said and Sasuke recognized the persons voice right away

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered

"little brother" said Itachi as he came out of the corner

I went over to stand by him, everything was going good until Sasuke asked where Naruto was

"little brother who else in this village has bright blonde hair and cerulean eyes" asked Itachi

"no one" said Sasuke at that I signed

"Sasuke Naruto forgives you" I said

"how would you know Naruto isn't even here" said Sasuke

"your wrong she is here" I said

"why do you keep calling Naruto a girl" asked Sasuke

Itachi spoke up

"that's because Naruto is indeed a girl she is the girl I saved that night" said Itachi

Sasuke looked at me and finally noticed that my hair and eyes were the same as Naruto and that I even had the whisker marks that Naruto did

"y…your Naruto" asked Sasuke I nodded.


	5. Jiariya's surprise and anger

Chapter 5 Jiariya's Surprise and anger

So right now Sasuke and Itachi were talking next door while I was eating dinner and no it's not ramen I just used that as a cover up I was eating teriyaki and rice as I was thinking about my friends that still don't know I'm a girl and then I thought about Jiariya and I had an idea to send a letter to him and tell him that Tsunade and I needed him to come back to the village so I finished eating and summoned Gamakichi because he and his brother are the only toads he could trust with this info so I did the hand signs and called out Gamakichi

"Who are you" the toad asked

"Gamakichi it's me Naruto" I said

He looked at me seriously and took in my appearance and then nodded

"You are indeed Naruto but why don't get how you're a girl" he asked

So I told him the whole story it was an hour later when I finished

"Ahh I see so you were a girl the whole time now on to why you summoned me" he asked

"I summoned you because I've know you the longest and trust you with the information I just told and I need you take this scroll to Jiariya and don't tell him anything about what I just told you" I said Gamakichi looked at me with pride in his eyes

"I'm glad you trust me Naruko and don't worry I won't tell Jiariya a thing" said Gamakichi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-X-

(A week later in Tsunade's office [Tsunade's pov])

So I was doing paper work as I always do and I hated it then my thoughts turned to Naruko she had finally told me that she was engaged to Itachi and I was happy for her but my thoughts were interrupted when the door to my office flu open and to my surprise it was Jiariya with a scared Shizune and I looked at Jiariya he looked serious and worried at the same time

"Jiariya what is it" I asked

"I was going to asked you the same thing I got a letter from Gamakichi saying that you and Naruto needed me to come back as soon as I could" said Jiariya

"I never sent it so it must have been Naruto" I told him

"Well how about you and me head over there and see what he wants" I said,

So Jiariya Shizune and I headed to Naruto's house. When we got there we knock on his door.

(Naruto's pov)

So I was making me and Itachi lunch when there was a knock on my door so I went to open it and when I did there standing at my door was Jiariya, Tsunade, and Shizune, Jiariya was first to speak

"Hello beautiful is Naruto here" asked Jiariya I growled at him

"ero-sennin you call me beautiful again then you'll be less of a man then you were a minute ago" I said

He put his hands up in defense

"Ok sorry but is Naruto here or not" he asked

"Naruto has no longer here he has not been here for a week now and he is no longer the boy you knew" I said to Jiariya

"What are you talking about and who are you anyway" asked a worried Jiariya

"The Naruto you knew was a lie he was an alias. A façade" I said

"I still don't get it" he said "Tsunade-obaa-chan was he always this stupid" I asked

"Sadly yes" said Tsunade

"Hey that's not nice. Now listen kid I'm Naruto's godfather and his teacher not tell me where he is and tell me who you are" said a mad Jiariya

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" I said

"Wait did you say Uzumaki and Namikaze" he asked

I nodded as I pulled back my hair showing Jiariya my whisker marks

"Whisker marks why do you have the same whisker marks as Naruto" he asked seriously

"Jiariya look closely at the girl look at her hair, eyes, and face" said an annoyed Tsunade

So Jiariya looked more closely at me and his eyes widened

"Ok Naruto take off the jutsu right now" said Jiariya

"Jiariya there is no jutsu" said Tsunade

"WH…what you're really a girl and never told me" he asked

"Come inside now too many ears out here" I said

They came in and only Jiariya didn't notice Itachi sitting on my kitchen counter until I growled and said

"How many time do I have to tell you no sitting on the counter" I said

That's when Jiariya looked at who I was talking to and took out a kunai and charged at him until I stood in his way

"Naruto do you not know who your protecting get out of the way" yell Jiariya

"Yes I do and I'm not going to let you hurt him" I yelled back

Jiariya pushed me to the ground and not too gently I must say that's when Tsunade came in to protect Itachi while Shizune came to my side

"Tsunade why are you protecting him" yell Jiariya

"It is my duty to protect my ninja and people" yell Tsunade

"He is not one of us he is a traitor" countered Jiariya

"No he isn't if you would just calm down we would explain to you what is going on and if you ever hurt your goddaughter again like you did then you will answer to me" said a really angry Tsunade

Jiariya finally realized what he did to Naruko and he calmed down enough to listen

"Now that you are calm we can talk" said Tsunade Jiariya took a deep breath and nodded

"Good now Naruko do you still have the scroll" asked Tsunade

I nodded and went to the book shelf and took out the scroll with the Third Hokage's seal on it and gave it to Tsunade

"Thank you now Jiariya take a few minutes to read this scroll" said Tsunade as she gave him the scroll

He went to sit down at the table after three minutes Jiariya read the whole scroll

"So it was Orochimaru the whole time" said Jiariya

"Yes now I think you need to say sorry" said Tsunade

"Naruko, Itachi I'm sorry for what I did" said Jiariya

I went over and hugged him

"Its ok ero-sennin" I said he hugged me back and then I stepped back

"Oh and did I mention I'm engaged" I said kind of afraid of what he would do when I saw his face, he had a serious expression and I went to hide behind Tsunade

"Now Jiariya you should be happy for her now getting angry" said Tsunade

"Who is it Naruko" asked Jiariya

I muttered Itachi under my breath

"What was that" he asked getting angry

"Itachi" I whispered and this time he heard me he glared at Itachi and stomp over to him and grabbed him by the shirt

"You hurt her and I kill you" growled out Jiariya

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her" said Itachi Jiariya let him go.

So I had invited everyone to stay for dinner and we ate and talked and soon everyone but Itachi left so he could help me clean up.


	6. the rescue

Chapter 6 rescue

So after everyone left my house I did the dishes and I went to take a shower, I was in the shower for a few minutes and then got out I went to my room and got dressed in my pajamas and decided to go to bed.

Later that night I woke up sweating and crying from the nightmare so I went up on to the roof of my apartment, I was up there for a while when someone came and sat down by me

"What are you doing here ero-sennin" I asked still in tears

"What can't I look out for my goddaughter" he asked

"As long as you don't do anything perverted or I'll tell Tsunade" I said

And gave a little laugh when I saw his face but that's when I felt it a different chakra signature coming from Jiariya so I got up and said

"Well it was good talking to you ero-sennin but I think I'll go back to bed now"

hoping that this guy wouldn't do anything to hurt me but I was wrong when the fake Jiariya got up and ran at me and through something at me and some reason my body wouldn't move and the object hit me in the neck and then everything went dark.

(The same night at the same time with Tsunade)

So I was sleeping when I heard something break in the other room so I got up and went to see if someone was in my house but when I went in there I saw nothing but a picture frame on the ground I went to pick it up when I did I felt something bad has happened when I looked at the photo it was of Naruto and me and the only part of the photo that was broke was over Naruto so I decided to get dressed and head over to make sure she was ok and I would get Jiariya on the way there.

So I got Jiariya and I told him about what happened before and he told me the same thing happened to him, so we decided run because we were now worried when we got there, there was a note on the door I read it

'Dear Tsunade, Jiariya, and Itachi I have your precious Naruko and I want all three of you to come and fight me for her and if only one of you is missing or there are more than you three I kill the girl. You have three days to decided, I'll be waiting in the forest of death tower hope to see you cause I'd hate to kill or give her the curse seal. From Kabuto'

I paled and so did Jiariya so we went next door and banged on Itachi's door until we heard the door unlock and opened to show a tiered looking Itachi

"What's going on you two its midnight" said Itachi

"Naruko is in trouble she was kidnapped" I said

"WHAT! By who" asked Itachi, as his sharingan started spinning rapidly

"Here" I said giving him the note

Itachi paled and got even angrier

"Well are we going or not" asked Itachi

"First we need you to go change and then we got to get Anko to unlock the gate" I said

"And we got to work fast so while you get dressed we'll get Anko and meet you there" said Jiariya

Everyone nodded and I and Jiariya sped off towards Anko's.

(Itachi's pov)

'Kabuto you are going to die if you harm her' thought Itachi as he waited for Tsunade, Jiariya, and Anko.

(Two days later Naruko's pov)

When I woke up I could tell I was tied up and blind folded and there was two different pains in my neck one was on the right side of my neck it wasn't as painful but the one on my left side was in really bad pain. Soon my senses were coming back when I heard yelling it was muffled but I recognized one voice and it belonged to Tsunade so I used my other senses my sense of smell and chakra sense I could suddenly sense Jiariya's chakra and the next one was Itachi but the next one bugged me there was two different chakras coming from one person and I smelled Snakes but there was only one person that smelled of snakes and he was dead but then three new chakras came and I didn't recognize any of them and then I heard the clang of weapons. It felt like hours that I was there until I smelt something I kept sniffing until I knew what I was smelling it smelled like blood and I recognized whose it was it was Itachi's that when I got angry and scared that someone hurt him or worse killed him that's also when I felt power serge through me I felt stronger and powerful but this wasn't Kyuubi's chakra I didn't know what it was but I pulled my hand apart and broke the rope that confined me and pulled off the blind fold on ran out of the room I was in and followed the scent of blood when I came into the room I looked around the room to find Itachi when I found him about to be killed that was when I ran towards him everyone stopped as a blur ran past them especially when they heard a scream and when Tsunade and Jiariya screamed my name

"NARUKO"

That's when I heard my name whispered by the person that just stabbed me that's also when I notice who it was it was my…

"O…Oto-san" I whispered

He looked up at me and had tears in his eyes

"Musume (daughter) I'm sorry" he said as he saw the light dimmed in my eyes

"It's ok Oto-san I'm happy to die for me loved ones and especially for dying trying to protect my fiancé" I told my dad

"Y…your fiancé" said a surprised Minato

I nodded and looked back at Itachi Minato also looked at him then I looked at Tsunade and Jiariya and mouthed good bye to them and then I fell to the ground next to Itachi that's when Minato remembered something about summons they don't always do what the person that summoned animal or person the summon doesn't always do what they want he got angry that he hurt or killed his own daughter for no reason

"Hashirama-sama, Sarutobi-sama we don't have to fight I just realized that we are like all summons we don't have to listen to the person that summons us"

What Minato said dawned on all of them they all turned to where Kabuto would have been but he wasn't there Minato looked at Tsunade with hopeful eye

"Tsunade is there anything you can do to save Naruko" asked Minato

"I can try but let's hope kami-sama is on our side" said Tsunade

(In the world between the living and the dead with Naruko and Kyuubi)

"Well hello Kyuubi and who have we here" asked the guy in white robes

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" I said kind scared

"Ahh Minato and Kushina's child" said the guy

"You know my parents" I asked

"Yes I was the one who help seal Kyuubi in you" he said

"Do you know if Itachi Uchiha is ok is he alive" I asked

"Yes he is he just got slashed on the arm" said the guy

"One more thing who are you anyway" I asked

"I'm Kami" he said

"So I'm dead" I whispered

"No child you have a 20 percent chance to live but there is another way but that deepens on Kyuubi-san here" said Kami

"Kyu what is he talking about what deepens on you" I asked the fox

"Well kit what he means is that I can give you my power and strength and intelligence to save you but then I won't be there for you anymore and I'm willing to do it" said Kyuubi

"Why I thought you hated me" I said

"well I grew fond of you over the years and began to think of you as if you were my actual kit that's why I always helped you when you needed it so I'm willing to die to save you" said Kyuubi I went and hugged him

"I'm going to miss you Kyu" I said he put a tail around me to comfort me

"It's ok I'll still be with you in your heart"said Kyuubi

I nodded and then everything went dark.

(With Tsunade and everyone else)

Itachi had finally woke up due to my yelling at Naruko to wake up and at the wound in Naruko's stomach to close when Itachi finally realized that Naruko had gotten hurt he got up and ran over to her and everyone else and asked what happened (oh yea Minato and the other two that Kabuto summoned are still there) Minato answered

"She got in the way of my attack that would have killed you and she took it instead she said she rather die than to see the one she loved die" said Minato

Itachi fell to his knees crying "this is my entire fault" yelled Itachi

"No Itachi it was mine if only I had realized that we never had to listen to that guy then this wouldn't have happened" said Minato

but suddenly there was a bright light around Naruko then there was and orange light around the wound in her stomach and it was healing fast and then both lights were gone and we all looked at her when we saw her stomach moving indicating that she was now breathing and then her eyes open she blinked and when she did two tears came out of her eyes we heard her whisper

"Kyuubi"

"Naruko what about the Kyuubi" asked Jiariya

She started to cry harder

"he's gone gave everything up to save me he said that he cared for me as if I was his actual kit and that he wanted to save me Kami had told us that I only had a 20 percent chance to live unless Kyuubi wanted to give up his own life for me" Naruko was crying big time now

She must have cared for the fox a lot Minato went over to hug her and rubbed her back saying comforting words to her after a few minutes she fell to sleep and that's when Minato gave her to Itachi and said it was time that he and the other two left and me, Jiariya, and Itachi left the building.

YEA! Another chapter done I'm so happy I hope you all like it Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Lemon

Chapter 7 Lemon

Hello people thanks for the reviews!

Authors note: ok so I hope you guys and girls have noticed Itachi's ooc or out of character and in this chapter he's really out of character just so you know and you noticed I changed the rating because of this chapter {first time doing a lemon}

(Itachi's pov)

It has been 3 hours since we got out of the forest and Naruko still hadn't woken up and we had already discovered that Kabuto gave her the curse seal and I was now taking her to my apartment so I could keep an eye on her, I had just laid Naruko on my bed and I went to take a shower.

(Naruko's pov {two days later})

The sun was just rising in the sky and the suns light was shining through the window waking me up even though I didn't want to because of the warmth I was in so I snuggled closer to the warmth then I felt something wrap around me I tensed a little until I heard Itachi's voice saying calm words to me I rolled over them opened my eyes and looked deep into Itachi's eyes I always got lost in them

(Ok this is the ooc part)

"Good Morning my little one" said Itachi

"Good morning" I said back

"Are you feeling better you've been out for two days now Jiariya and me were getting worried but Tsunade said you were just a bit traumatized so it put you in a coma like state" said Itachi

"Yea I'm fine I just miss Kyuu" I said starting to cry again

"Ooh its ok my sweet girl everything will be fine" said Itachi in a soothing voice as he pulled me closer to him

I cried and Itachi just held me saying calm words to me until I calmed down and fell back asleep.

(Two hours later)

I had finally woke up after my break down and took in my surroundings and noticed I was in Itachi's apartment and I didn't sense Itachi anywhere so I got up and went to my apartment to shower and change my clothes.

After I showered and I began to change when I felt Itachi's chakra in the other room so I hurried and got dressed and went in to the other room and saw Itachi sitting on the couch watching TV I tackled him so we were lying on the couch

"Gezz did you have to tackle me" asked Itachi as he looked down at me (Naruko is lying on his chest)

"Maybe" I said

Itachi just rolled his eyes at me but he smiled and put his arms around me and then Itachi switched our places to where he was on top of me,

"Maybe I'll have to punish you then" he whispered in my ear

I shuddered then I notice Itachi coming closer to my face until he was kissing me we were like that for a while until we broke apart to breath until Itachi caught my lips in another kiss, I felt his tongue lick my lips I hesitated a little but complied I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, our tongues battled for dominance I could fill Itachi's hand slide up my shirt and he began to play with my breast then we broke apart we were both panting hard from our intense kissing, Itachi then picked me up and took me into the bedroom and he set me down and took off my shirt he look at me, he didn't say anything I was getting nerves and was thinking he didn't like the way I looked, I was about to turn away but he caught me in a hug.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not true I love the way you look" said Itachi

Itachi picked me back up and put me on the bed, I looked Itachi in the eye and told him I was a bit scared; Itachi laid down next to me and said he was as well, Itachi pulled me closer to him but he started to lick my neck. I moaned as I felt him nip and lick his way down to my nipple.

I gasped as I felt him nibble lightly from one nipple to the other, while with his hands he gently caressed my body. Itachi felt me tremble under him and wanted to hear how loud he could make me moan or scream out in passion.

I felt Itachi slide his hand down my pants and put a finger in,

"I…Itachi-k…kun" I moan out

"You like that don't you" asked Itachi

"Y…ahh…yes" I moaned again

He then inserted a second finger and I grunted a little at the little spike of pain I felt but then I started to moan out in pleasure.

Itachi then unbuttoned my pants and took them off along with my underwear and started to lick and nip his way down to my legs and spread them apart and started to lick my clit I moaned real loud and I knew Itachi was smirking he then inserted a third finger in and I hissed at the pain but Itachi kept licking to distract me and it worked and I felt a wave of pleasure and I came for the first time and I had white dots explode behind my eyes while at the same time I called out Itachi's name and Itachi lick up all the juice that he had worked so hard for.

(Itachi's pov)

I finally looked up at her and I bent down to kiss her I could tell she was surprised to taste herself.

As I pulled away she realized that I was still partially dressed. She asked me about mine and I stated that I wanted to give her pleasure and wanted to keep myself in check. Naruko smiled, as I stood up and removed my pants and boxers. She gave a startled yelp when she saw how big I was, I noticed her fear and laid down next to her and gently kissed her reminding her that I would be as gentle as possible.

I started to kiss and caress her body to get her excited once again.

So Naruko let herself be guided by me once again into a pleasurable state of mind. I was afraid to go to fast so I slowly started to kiss and nip on her neck and slowly was working my way down to her nipples; I liked the way that she arched into my kisses. Finally I could no longer hold back so I slipped my finger inside of Naruko to see if she was wet enough to take me in, and was happy to note how extremely wet she truly was.

I knew that she was ready and then I took position between her legs, I looked down at her for the signal to begin. Naruko noticed that I had stopped kissing her and looked up and saw the question in my face, she smiled and nodded.

(normal pov)

Itachi slowly took his cock and positioned it at her opening and gently started to slide into her. He was watching her face the whole time for any signs of pain.

Naruko watched him insert himself into her with the utmost care, it was true that as he slide himself in it was a little bit of discomfort but since he had worked the muscled a little it did not hurt as bad if he had not. She kept the pain from showing on her face, Itachi stopped moving when he was all the way inside of her. But he knew he would have to thrust into her a bit hard since it would be the worst part, he told her this, and she just nodded.

So Itachi gently pulled out a bit and then thrust forward with a prayer that it would not hurt her too much. Naruto felt like she was being ripped into two pieces, but did not let it show on her face she just continued to smile at him. Itachi saw that the smile was a bit strained but he knew that the pain would fade away soon. Naruko saw the smile and wondered what was going to happen next; Itachi carefully positioned them to where he was sitting with her on top of him straddling him. Naruko felt him go even deeper into her and it excited her even more to fill him so deep inside of her. On instinct she started to pull her body a little ways up and slam back down on his cock. Now Itachi was moaning and panting at the feelings of being ridden hard. Naruko heard the sounds that he was making and was pushed to new heights of pleasure.

Naruko increased her pace on impaling herself on Itachi's hard shaft, while he was meeting her body's thrusts with equal vigor. Naruko knew she was close and before she could warn her lover she felt the heat run from her core to the rest of her body.

Itachi saw her face light up with pleasure and felt her tighten around his member. He knew that he would not last much longer but wanting to make her come again he picked up the pace with his thrusts. She was moaning and had her hands all over his body at last he heard her call out his name. He felt her clamp down on his hard shaft and could hold out any longer after the next thrust he spilled his seed inside of her while calling out her name.

Itachi pulled out of her as gently as he could, Naruko did not even wince as he did. Before Naruko could say anything he asked her if she wanted a bath. She smiled at him and asked for a shower; surprising her he picked up and carried her to the bathroom to help her clean up.

As they entered the bathroom Naruko turned shy for now Itachi could see her clearly naked and was afraid that with bright light he would not like her body. Itachi saw the uncertainty in her and pulled her closed and told her that he loved her.

Itachi gently placed her on her feet as he started the shower, Naruko waited until he told her it was at a decent temperature and asked her to step in and adjust to her liking. Naruko stepped in and adjusted as needed then she turned to him and asked him to join her (a bit shyly) Itachi looked a little surprised but stepped in.

After they showered they went to the spare bedroom and dried off and went to bed.

Well how was it? I hoped you all liked it, and see you all next time


	8. Friends and Surprises

Chapter 8: Friends and Surprises

So today was the day I'm meeting with all my friends and tell them the truth about me, and Itachi came with me for support.

Itachi and me got to the Hokage tower and said hi to Shizune and went up to Tsunade's office and knock on the door

"Come in" I heard

As I came in I saw Kakashi

"Oh sorry Tsunade-sama Shizune said you weren't busy" I said

"that's ok Naruko what can I do for you" asked Tsunade

Kakashi eyed me and the Itachi (Itachi is in a henge right now) as I came over and whispered in her ear "It's time that I tell everyone"

Tsunade nodded and snapped twice and two Anbu came

"I need you two to gather Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kurenai Yuhi, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Maito Gai, Iruka Umino, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon and Moegi" said Tsunade

The two Anbu nodded and left.

"Kakashi! Where do you think you're going?" asked Tsunade

"Back home why?" asked Kakashi

"You are part of the meeting as well so you will stay right here" said Tsunade

"Hai" sighed Kakashi

After a few minutes everyone appeared and everyone that didn't know who me and Itachi were and were talking to one another when Tsunade finally spoke up

"Ok everyone the reason I have call you here is to talk to you about a ninja we all know and care for" said Tsunade

Is this about Naruto and why we haven't seen him around lately" asked Lee

Tsunade nodded I could see Kakashi pale and I could only think of what was going on in his head

{Kakashi's thoughts: oh no please don't say something happen to him}

"Has something happen to him" asked Asuma

"You could say that but what you need to know is that the Naruto we know is nothing that he really is" said Tsunade

Everyone gasped (everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru)

"What are you talking about" yelled Konohamaru

"That the Naruto you knew was a lie he was an alias or a façade" I spoke up

Everyone looked at me

"And you are" asked Kiba

"I'm Namikaze Naruko" I said

"N…Namikaze" whispered Kakashi

Akamaru barked

"What are you talking about Akamaru this can't be him" said Kiba

"Akamaru is smart as always can tell a person just by their smell and by their chakra" I said

Everyone looked at me again and I then pulled back my hair to put it in a ponytail and everyone noticed my whisker marks everyone gasped (everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru)

"Ok this isn't funny Naruto Unleash that stupid jutsu of yours" said an annoyed Iruka

"Iruka-sensei are you sure that it's a jutsu?" I said

Everyone just stared at me and I was getting upset that no one was saying anything and I ran out of the room wanting to cry I ran all the way home and locked the door and used a jutsu so no one could shushin in.

(Itachi's pov)

"you guys should be ashamed Naruko came here today hoping for acceptance but all you do is sit there and stare at her" I yelled at them

"and you are" asked a sad Kakashi

I unleashed my henge and everyone (but Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji) gasped at seeing me the Jounin got a weapon out

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY" yelled Tsunade

"But Hokage-sama he's an enemy" said Kurenai

"He is not an enemy" said an angry Tsunade

So everyone put their weapons away but they didn't relax. Everyone felt ashamed for what happened with Naruko but the first one to leave was Konohamaru and headed straight for Naruko's apartment he knocked on the door and called out

"Naruko-ane-chan come out please I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just shocked and I feel bad for it everyone does" yelled Konohamaru

"go away I don't want to see anyone" yelled Naruko and Konohamaru looked down sad and I decided to give it a try

"Let me try and talk to her" I said

Konohamaru stepped aside

"Naruko my sweet girl please come out or at least let me in" I asked her

"NO! Go away" yelled Naruko

I frowned but then I remembered the key I have. I got the key out of my pocket and put it in the lock but suddenly I was pushed back with a lot of force and the key fell out of the lock

"Konohamaru I think it's best if you go home I'll try to get her to come out later" I said

Konohamaru nodded and left and I went in to my apartment.

(Naruko's pov [two days later])

So I was in my bed curled up but then I ran to the bathroom and threw up and thought to myself 'I never get sick so why am I throwing up' I then thought of something and paled a little, so I got up and went to the window and jumped out and went to the store to get something. When I got there I went straight to the medical stuff and got what I needed and I went to the register and the girl rang it up and I paid her and left I went back into my apartment and went into the bathroom. After a minute or two I came back out pale I couldn't believe what I just found out so I decided I should finally go and see Itachi because he has been trying to get me to come out for the last two days so I let down the jutsu and went out and got out my key and unlocked his door I went in and I didn't see him so I went to his bedroom and saw him sleeping so I laid on the bed next to him and gently caressed his cheek but startled me when his hand shot up and grabbed mine he didn't even open his eyes

"it's not very wise to disturb me when I'm asleep" said Itachi

"Itachi-kun it's me" I said gently

His eyes then shot open and looked at me and gave a sad smile

"Itachi-kun what's wrong" I asked

"nothing I'm just happy to see you I was worried about you" said Itachi

I then remembered why I came over

"Itachi-kun I have something to tell you" I said

"what is it what's wrong" asked Itachi

"nothing's wrong I'm happy about it I may have to stop being a ninja but I'm happy about this" I said

"Why would you have to stop being a ninja" he asked

"I'm pregnant" I said

Itachi's eyes widened but then he smiled and looked at me with kind & gentle eyes

"But Itachi I want to double check with Tsunade so don't get too excited" I told him

Itachi nodded and got up and got dressed and we left for Tsunade's office. When we got there we asked Shizune if Tsunade was busy

"No she isn't Naruko is everything ok" asked Shizune

"Yea everything is fine" I said

And Itachi and me went up and knock on the door

"Come in"

We went in and glad that only Tsunade was there

"Hey Tsunade- O bāchan" I said

"Oh Naruko are you okay everyone has been worried about you" said Tsunade

"Yea I'm fine but I need you to do a check up on me just to confirm something" I said

"sure come with me I have a room here for emergencies" said Tsunade as she got up and had us follow her to a room and had me lay down on a medical bed, she then placed her hands at the top of my head and her hand started to glow green and she slowly went down my body but stopped at my stomach and her eyes widened

"wait one second I need to ask Shizune something" said Tsunade

And she went out the door and yell for Shizune

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune

"I need you to double check something for me" said Tsunade

And Shizune came over to me and did the same thing Tsunade did she put her hands at the top of my head and her hands glowed green and slowly went down and when she got down to my stomach her eyes widened

"Tsunade is this what you wanted me to double check" asked Shizune

Tsunade nodded "Well Naruko congrats your pregnant with twins" said Tsunade

My eyes widened but then we all heard a thud and we looked behind me to see Itachi passed out

"Never thought I'd see the day that an Uchiha would faint especially an Uchiha as strong as Itachi" said Tsunade

Shizune and I nodded so I went over to him and picked him up and said bye to Tsunade and Shizune and shushined into Itachi's apartment and laid him down on his bed and laid down next to him and snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

(Later that day Itachi's pov)

So I was just waking up and I had a terrible head ache the I noticed something heavy on my chest and something soft tickling my face so I brushed it off my face and opened my eyes and looked down to see Naruko sleeping on my chest I smiled at her and then I remembered what happened earlier today and I couldn't be any happier that I was going to be a father. I gathered Naruko in my arms and hugged her tight

"I love you" I whispered to her

I sat there for a while when there was a soft knock on the door so I gently moved Naruko and got up and went to the door I unlocked it and was surprised to see Kakashi at the door

"what do you want" I asked

"I just wanted to see Naruko and talk to her" said Kakashi

"well she's asleep right now I can tell her for you" I said

"well I wanted to tell her sorry and that everyone is getting together tomorrow night for dinner and everyone wants you and her to come" said Kakashi

"I'll tell her but I'm not sure she will want to after what happened and I'm sure you've heard what happened after she left" I said

"no I haven't heard what happened" said Kakashi

"she lock herself in her apartment and put some kind of jutsu up and when I tried the key to her apartment but something pushed me back really hard I have the mark to prove it" I said as I pull up the back of my shirt to show him

"hmm how long was she locked in there" asked Kakashi

"two and a half days" said Itachi

"I didn't think she would be that upset well let her know about tomorrow oh and tell her that if she doesn't come Ino and Sakura might come and drag her there" said Kakashi as he left

I nodded and closed the door and went back to bed.


	9. Notice please read

Hey everyone I've just been thinking lately that maybe I should rewrite this story if you think so go to my profile and vote and if the vote is yes then I will be posting another note to ask people for what they would like to see the beginning will be the same but after Itachi come back and all thing might change if that what people want so please vote so I can begin thinking.

Kitfoxgirl^^


	10. notice 2

Ok people its most likely that I'm going to rewrite this story so please message me and tell me what you would like to see and for people who hasn't voted please vote and then message me and tell me what you would like.

Thanks ~kitfoxgirl~


	11. SORRY!

Hey everyone I'm sorry but I'm putting all my stories on hold cause I keep coming up with new story ideas so until I get all my ideas written down of uploaded with at least one chapter then I don't know and I really don't have too much time on my hands cause of school, and so many different thing so again I'm SO sorry and if any one wants to help me a little I would appreciate it.

kitfoxgirl!


End file.
